world_of_future_darkness_new_babylonfandomcom-20200214-history
Randolph Müller
Appearance Randolph is 6.1” and 175lbs, with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Randolph almost always wears white dress shirts with vintage suits or tuxedos from the previous century (he actually has an extensive collection of these kinds of clothes!) He never leaves home without a hat (fedora or bowler depending) either. When he knows that he could potentially be in a physical altercation on the horizon, he usually dons a reinforced trench coat along with a sword cane before leaving his haven. He keeps a short, rough beard, that tends to look a bit unkempt; claiming that: “After about ninety years of shaving (he) just decided to give up.” Personality Quote: “There is a certain art to a good puzzle.” Randolph has an odd sense of humor, and oftentimes is the epitome of a stereotypical, sentimental Toreador in some respects. He can speak eight languages fluently, without a trace of an accent, but prefers to speak with an obvious Russian dialect, making joking references all the while in most social situations. Quote: "People treat me differently when I talk this way, yes? They pay attention." Shrewd, rational, clever, and perceptive, Randolph has turned over a new leaf in recent years since moving to New Babylon and starting his own detective agency. He has always found violence to be impractical, and is quite the curmudgeon at times when forced to fight (though he is not without some skill there.) Preferring instead to troubleshoot and mediate his way through "un-lifes" many problems. He is also fiercely protective of the block he lives on in sales (Bedford Ave) since he considers it to be the first true "home" he's had since being displaced during WWII. Public Knowledge * Name: Randolph Müller * Place of Birth: He was born in 1918, in Munich Germany, though his family moved to Poland in 1930. His father was a German Christian, and his mother was a Russian Semite. Randolph and his immediate family were captured by Nazis during the invasion of Poland, broken up, and sent to various detention centers in 1941. Both his parents and sister have been presumed dead since the Holocaust. * Age: 177 Years young. At 25 years old, he was sired in 1943, by Syedina Volkzhenski, at the Auschwitz III (Monowitz) Nazi concentration camp in Poland (where he was a prisoner and laborer before being embraced from 1941 to 1943.) * Generation / Kindred Politics: Randolph is an 8th Generation Toreador and an Ancilla. so it is falsely assumed by most kindred that he supported the former Toreador Primogen Ellie Lange due to clan loyalty. In actuality, before her recent scandal Randolph showed little interest towards kindred politics in New Babylon. Back-Story Quote: "Anyone who would care about what I know has been dead for over a 100 years!" After his embrace and escape from Monowitz, Randolph traveled through Europe and Asia for years. Ultimately he would prove to spend decades at a time in Moscow, where in certain circles he was known as an EX KGB agent turned Bratva in the 1990's. (*Randolph will often joke about his time in the KGB prior to this with other Vampires from that time period since it was so long ago.) When he was a member of the KGB, serving under his Sire, Randolph's code-name was listed as "Volk Shcheet" in reference to any missions or assignments he was given. This designation carried over when the both of them later joined the Bratva family "Solntsevskaya". Humans from other agencies at the time actually theorized that "Volk Shcheet" was in reference to multiple agents over a period of nearly 50 years, assuming wrongly that Randolph must have been a tiny cell of spies within the KGB, some of which who later became gangsters. Several decades ago Randolph left the Bratva on good terms. Though he won't publicly discuss the details over why with most kindred out of respect for his Sire. The "Bedford Detective Agency" takes up the ground floor of the building he owns. Tenets can take the elevator or stairs up to their floors after entering the building, but Randolph's Office is off to the right after walking through the front doors. His apartment / Haven is the penthouse at the top of the building, and both his office and his apartment have security feeds from cameras placed at the front entrance and at the emergency exit. He currently employs one human superintendent / property manager, who is also a tenet that lives on the second floor. This human handles the day to day affairs of managing and maintaining the building, without being coerced or violating the masquerade. Recently he has become an acquaintance of the Brujah Ivonne and the Gangrel Selene (Player Characters.) They bluntly confronted him about swearing loyalty to the Lasombra Sabbat, now that she has risen to power and proclaimed herself the new Prince of New Babylon. He indifferently swore loyalty to Sabbath on the spot, but then again, he could quite possibly think of Sabbath as a new "puzzle" to mull over. Nicknames / Known Aliases * “Wolf-Shield” or “Volk Shcheet” (Phonetic) in Russian. The in depth translation of "Volk Shcheet" is a reversal of the literal meaning of his Germanic surname "Randolph". Randolph is composed of the elements "rand" for "rim" (of a shield), and “dolph” (wolf)...essentially meaning "shield" + "wolf". *See also "Rumors" section below.) * (The) “Linguist”. (Many Toreador call him this due to his “artful tongue”; Randolph currently speaks 8 languages fluently and flawlessly, which is a rarity in the United States.) * “(The) Detective”. The tenets in his brownstone and his neighbors on Bedford Ave call Randolph "The Detective" with a bit of reverence for what he's done for their small community. Additionally, Some of the other Toreador Ancilla in New Babylon will call him this mockingly behind his back due to being amused by his steadfast resolve when it comes to solving human crimes. Rumors * Origin of Nickname: Randolph reportedly earned his nickname / code-name "Volk Shcheet" from his Sire (Syedina Volkzhenski) during a riot at Auschwitz III in 1943, right after his embrace. He doesn't deny this story when asked about it, but tends to change the subject as quickly as he can soon afterwards. On a related note, Randolph is rumored to have an intense, almost uncontrollable hatred for Neo Nazis, Nazi Memorabilia, and Holocaust deniers. He is said to instantly lose his normally cool demeanor during such encounters. * Strives for peace between crime families: Randolph speaks Chinese fluently, and is apparently wistful about a brief period in which he lived in Bangkok. He has reportedly helped negotiate peace and cooperation between the Triad and the Bratva since moving to New Babylon on more than one occasion. Category:Player Characters Category:Vampire